The present invention relates to servicing components in computer systems and more particularly to locating a component automatically on a planar, such as a printed circuit board.
With advances in technology, there is a continued interest in packing more components into a limited space in computer systems, such as personal computers and servers. As it is now, components can be arranged on planars, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) to maximize the number of components, while minimizing the amount of space not utilized. FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of a typical PCB 10 with components coupled thereto. As is shown, a plurality of dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) 12a-12p can be coupled to the PCB 10. As the number of components increases, the space on the PCB 10 becomes more impacted and it becomes more difficult to identify and locate particular components.
Diagnostic programs have been developed which audit the system for component failures. While these diagnostic programs have the ability to identify a faulty component, it is another matter altogether to locate the faulty component so that it can be serviced or replaced. The Light Path Diagnostics(trademark) system developed by International Business Machines of Armonk, N.Y., couples a diagnostics program with a component locating element. If the program senses a nonfunctional component during an audit, an alert is issued to a system administrator, and an LED located near the nonfunctional component is illuminated. Thus, the Light Path Diagnostics(trademark) system informs the system administrator of a failed component and indicates the location of that component on the PCB so that the administrator can replace and/or service the component.
In FIG. 1, a status LED 14a-14p, like that utilized in the Light Pat Diagnostics(trademark) system, is placed near each component 12a-12f. Each component 12a-12f is represented by one LED 14a-14f. Therefore, if a component 12a fails, the diagnostics program (not shown) will sense the failure, notify the system administrator (not shown) of the problem, and illuminate the corresponding LED 14a near the failed component 12a. Thus, the system administrator can identify the failed component 12a by locating the illuminated corresponding LED 14a. 
Although the Light Path Diagnostics(trademark) system functions adequately for its intended purpose, difficulties arise when the number of components 12a-12p on the PCB 10 increases. For example, as more components 12 are coupled to the PCB 10, the components 12 must be placed closer together in order for all of them to fit within the confined space of the PCB 10. Accordingly, the corresponding LEDs 14 are placed closer to one another. In some circumstances, the LEDs cannot physically fit into the allotted space and must therefore be relocated. For instance, in FIG. 1, LEDs 14o and 14p cannot be located below LED 14n because of design restrictions and must be relocated to the left end of the components 12o and 12p. 
As the components 12 become more densely packed, it becomes more difficult to determine which components 12 correspond to which LEDs 14. Thus, when an LED 14h is illuminated, it is difficult to determine which component is the nonfunctional component 12h corresponding to the illuminated LED 14h. If the PCB 10 is viewed from an angle other than from one directly above the illuminated LED 14h, a parallax effect can cause the administrator to incorrectly conclude that a functional component 12g corresponds to the illuminated LED 14h. Thus, the incorrect component 12g would be removed.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for locating faulty components connected to a planar, such as a PCB. The system and method should be automatic and highly reliable requiring little or no maintenance. In addition, the system and method should be cost effective. The present invention addresses such a need.
A method and system for automatically locating a component on a planar, is disclosed. The method and system comprises providing at least one substantially clear latch coupled to a component, mounting a light emitting element on the planar beneath at least one latch, and activating the light emitting element, thereby illuminating the at least one latch of the component such that the component can be readily located.
Through the aspects of the present invention, the location of a faulty component on a planar is easily identified because at least one latch connected to the component is illuminated. Because the light emitting element is beneath the latch, space otherwise taken up by the LEDs is now available for additional components on the planar.